It's Your Move Miko
by kitkat113
Summary: You can only run for so long before the past catches up to you. IY/YYH One-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

AN: This story was written for the prompt "It's your move" from the deadliest sin Hiei/Kagome community. I'll warn you now it didn't turn out with a happy ending. Any fans of the pairing should go check them out: http:// thedeadliestsin. proboards33. com

**It's Your Move Miko**

He had been a fool and now it seemed his naivety on this matter would be the end of him. Still looking at her now he couldn't bring himself to regret it and that's what made him truly angry. Not at her but at himself.

"Its your move, miko." The bastard spider was enjoying toying with her. Trying to force her to decide his fate. Like it mattered. Regardless he knew he would die. It was only a matter of when. "Come willingly and save the hybrids life or I kill him and take you by force."

Judging by the panic he could see in her eyes, he could tell she was looking for a way out. What he didn't understand was why she simply did not leave. It was obvious, considering his current position, that there was no longer a way for him to win. Even if he weren't incapable of going through with the act, a weakness he had hoped to never fall victim to, he was unable to free himself in order to try. "Don't just stand there you stupid girl. Run!"

Her only response was to look at him with pledging eyes. Clearly asking him for something. To bad he couldn't save her from this monster as she had apparently planned. The thought of which caused the bitter feeling inside him to grow. Still he couldn't help but hope at her continued presence.

Their gaze was broken when her attention was drawn back to the spider by his next words. "There is no escape this time. You've run from me long enough. Pretending you don't belong with me. Attaching yourself to others in hopes of finding one to defeat me. But no more. This time I will not let you evade me. You will be mine." The possessiveness in his voice made Hiei growl. An act that earned him a triumphant smirk from the bastard.

Her reaction to the spider's words was as violent as he had come to expect from the girl. Her lack of emotional control being something he had often mocked her for. "I will never be yours!" Regardless of whatever else she may be he couldn't deny the strength of her will. Even now she refused to accept defeat. "I would die first."

The damn spider only laughed at her words. "Kukuku. You know as well as I that that is no longer a possibility for you. Your life is forever tied to mine. Something your string of amorous defenders never fully understood. After all how could they have ever thought to win against me when none could bring themselves to hurt _you_. Your latest guard dog is no different, although I'm sure you picked him hoping he would be." Hiei knew the bastard was only playing with them but that knowledge did nothing to dull the effect of hearing what he had already come to realize spoken aloud.

The spider's statement apparently served to cool her temper. "Shut up." The uncharacteristically cold even tone of her voice catching Hiei of guard.

"Kukuku. Come now miko. Don't deny it. I know you as well as myself. I know you chose this coldhearted outcast hoping he would finally be the one to kill me. Assuming that he would never develop feelings for you. Never care one way or another if you lived or died." Hiei almost laughed at the absurdity of the situation. Having protected himself so well only fall so easily for the seemly insignificant girl who had picked him assuming he couldn't love her.

Apparently she didn't find the humor in the situation as he had. "Just shut up. No one wants to hear your lies." Her cold tone becoming even more so as she spoke. Still her denial kept the small irritating hope he still held from fading. Hope that she truly cared for him. The hope that he had not foolishly left himself unprotected against such a possibility.

Looking at the triumphant smirk on the bastard face, Hiei could feel the fragile hope begin to die. "Kukuku. But they aren't lies are they _Kagome_? You used him. Toyed with him. Allowed him to care for you only to put him in this position. And now because of you he will die like all the others before him."

The dull look in her eyes as she chocked her admission was what broke him. "Just shut up. It wasn't….It wasn't supposed to be this way." He watched as a tear slowly made its way down her cheek. The broken expression she wore only drove the knife in deeper. He knew the spider's words to be true. She had used him. She had planned for him to end her curse for her, and his heart crumbled.

Not yet done with the now wilting girl the spider continued. "Admit it miko. You use others for your own gains. Dangle empty promises of happiness and acceptance in front of them only to rip it away. Lead them to a painful end." Slowly moving closer to her the spider pinned her with a penetrating gaze. The cruel smile he wore growing larger as he continued. "You are just like me."

Her response was so soft he almost missed it. "No." The vulnerability in her voice stirring something inside him.

No matter what she had done he still couldn't stop his feelings for her. He hated himself for caring in the first place and even more so for being foolish enough to continue to care now that he knew the truth. Hiei wanted to hate her, and though a part of him did, he couldn't hate her completely. Despite the pain that she had caused him he couldn't just watch her loose to that bastard. He refused to let the spider have her. "Dammit girl move or are you going to just sit there like a lamb lead to slaughter."

The life began to creep back into her eyes and a small smile briefly crept onto her lips. His words apparently have some effect on her; she leveled a defiant glare at the spider before finally responding in scathing tones. "No. I am nothing like you!"

Hiei took some comfort in the unhappy frown that now replace those irritating smirks on the spiders face. "Still trying to fight miko." Unfortunately the spider recovered quickly and with his self-assured smiles back in place he continued. "It will do you no good. This time you have truly lost."

"No." The fire appeared to have fully returned to her as she stood to face him. "You were right about one thing though. I've hid behind others for to long already. I probably would have continued but some one very special taught me that you can't live life letting others fight your battles for you."

The look she directed at him held such regret and love that Hiei knew it had not all been a lie. "Please forgive me." As yet another tear slid down her cheek, Hiei knew she was planning something foolish. "Goodbye."

All Hiei could do was watch with wide eyes as he realized what she intended to do. His struggles to free himself intensified hoping to somehow reach her before it was to late.

Kagome turned from him and slowly approached the spider. "Its time this world was rid of you."

Her defiance once again causing the spider to loose his composure, his face contorted in anger. His tentacles shot out toward her as he spat out his words. "I will not die miko and you will be mine." Hiei could only watch helplessly as the tentacles pull her toward him. A feeling of failure began to consume him, as all he could do was watch the events play out.

Now in her enemies embrace, Kagome's long dormant purifying power flared to life. "Goodbye Naraku." The shock on his face was the only response she received, as they both burned from existence.

Now free, Hiei slowly stood to make his way over to the scorched earth. Gently he lays a hand on the spot, before forcing his eyes closed. He lingers only a moment before vanishing into the trees.

*END*


End file.
